theforbiddenfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltanaras
Voltanaras is the main base of operations for the Forbidden The Scourge Voltanaras was once a Black Citadel controlled by minions of the Lich King, Arthas. When Nimorrax had founded The Forbidden he had spotted the Black Citadel over the horizon and carefully put together a plan to claim the necropolis in the name of The Forbidden. For months, Nimorrax trained his followers for the upcoming invasion of the Black Citadel. Nimorrax personally trained rogues, these rogues went from mere assassins to the deadly Shadow Ops we know today. The invasion commenced when Nimorrax had found a way to enter the Black Citadel, he and his followers began attacking the Scourge defending the way inside, though there were some Forbidden casualties, Nimorrax and his followers pressed on. Upon entry, they were confronted with Death Knights of the Scourge, though the fight seemed hopeless, they came out on top...somehow. They advanced to the first wing of the necropolis, confronted by abominations, ghouls and geists. A rather large abomination had caught wind of them and rushed toward The Forbidden. The fight caused many casualties but they still came out on top and advanced to the next wing, there, they were confronted by living servants of the Scourge and Death Knights. The Forbidden knew the tactics of the Death Knights and came out on top with no problem. The captain of the Death Knights confronted The Forbidden, namely, Theodon. The fight went on for a good half hour until he was overwhelmed. The Forbidden then advanced to the next wing, confronted by nerubians, spiders and such. More casualties were had and eventually it was down to Nimorrax, The Shadow Ops and Coheavus' warlocks. Though the fight was tough, they came out on top yet again, a Crypt Lord came along to fight them, but before they could kill it off, it retreated. They advanced to the next and final wing where they confronted by the Scourge's constructs. This was by far the toughest wing but eventually they came out on top, until a certain Lich showed his face. Aman'Thuzal, once a servant of the Lich King, fought the Forbidden, the fight went on for a good hour until Aman'Thuzal yielded and swore allegiance to The Forbidden, even allowing access to the Black Citadel. Nimorrax demanded the phylactery and thus it was claimed, forevermore, Aman'Thuzal would serve The Forbidden. The Forbidden Once the Black Citadel was claimed, Nimorrax named it Voltanaras. He piloted the necropolis far from Northrend, until he was in a more safe location. Where it was, nobody knows, Nimorrax ordered The Forbidden to begin constructing a cannon under the mighty necropolis, over the course of decades, the cannon was finished and ready. Nimorrax's first target was a city led by human outcasts, he tested their strength and will, pulled his forces back and unleashed the power of Voltanaras upon the city. The humans could do nothing but watch as death got closer and closer. The city was incinerated and over the course of time, rebuilt and plagued. The Forbidden claimed their first city and moved on to Horizon's End. There, instead of unleashing the might of Voltanaras, he poured out countless Forbidden minions to scour the city of the living, eventually making it a sanctuary for the Horde and the Alliance. Eventually, Horizon's End fell and Nimorrax retreated back to his city. Ten thousand years later, Nimorrax was stuck in a cave in Darkshore, Voltanaras had unexpectedly crashed somewhere in Felwood, travellers came to his cave seeking a blade, leading the Eredar Kaiyne to his sanctuary, Nimorrax ordered them all out. They later came back to seek him out as an ally, Nimorrax was hesitant until he saw one of them was the Void Lord Kaiyne. He agreed to help and he even managed to find Voltanaras. Years later, Voltanaras was rebuilt and ready for action. It served as transport in The Forbidden's most desperate time and needs, during the time Nimorrax was brought back by the spirit of Kevonus, it was used as a massive weapon of destruction, the first target was Death's Ocean. Although, Azaxle ruined his plans and he was forced to retreat with a newly constructed warp system. Nimorrax's next target was Orgrimmar, again, Azaxle ruined his plan to destroy Orgrimmar. His next target was Stormwind, only this time he was successful and the human kingdom fell before the might of Voltanaras, thus allowing Nimorrax to collect an artifact piece critical to restore Anu'velris. When Nimorrax met his end, the necropolis was once again used by Kevonus, the first target was Silvermoon City. There, they had to clear out Voids in order to allow Voltanaras access over the top of the city, once done, the city was incinerated and another piece was claimed. Orgrimmar was next, lead by the Warchief Saurfang, Coheavus and Mothrazor attempted to convince the Warchief to evacuate the city, but Mothrazor tried telling Coheavus not to tell the truth, thus a hidden Void convinced the Warchief to force them to leave, Coheavus was already gone and prepared Voltanaras, once the Horde Gunship was out of the city, Voltanaras incinerated Orgrimmar and everyone in it for another artifact. The hour of Aza'zoth's demise was at hand, Voltanaras hovered high above the Void's mass soul engine and while The Forbidden were occupied on it, Voltanaras was charging it's beam, once Anu'velris, Nazegoth and Aza'zoth were all on it, The Forbidden had no choice but to get back inside of Voltanaras, once done, Voltanaras unleashed it's beam, the explosion caused by the attack caused Voltanaras to come plummeting down to the ground hard and fast, cracked open like an egg. Voltanaras had met it's end. Now, in honor of Voltanaras, Nehemus has constructed Zerteramus to serve as The Forbidden's means of transport and perhaps in time, a new weapon for The Forbidden. Category:Places of Interest